Although It's Painful Let's Try to be Together
by xXxcHoCoLaTeXHealsXtheXSoUlxXx
Summary: Under what circumstances is it okay to want to be with the one you love even if it means hurting them in the process? Selfish? Maybe. But when the other person wants it too, who is left to be responsible for the conseguences? NejiTen


**Although It's Painful, Let's Try to Be Together...**

Chinggg

Chingalingggg

Chinggg

Chingalinggg Chinga-- [**Grab**]

[A quick assertive hand in a swift motion retrieves the blatant object of disturbance and executes what some know as a split-finger fastball]

**SMASH, CRACK, EXPLODE--**

[The alarm clock reading 7 o'clock now shown to be said disturbance now lay dead in the center of the small apartment. The apartment is a dark single room. A wooden door lay on far left by the wall, opposite the small cot on the right near the small wooden nightstand. The wooden floor boards shine in the morning sun. A lone table is stationed by a small fridge at the back of the apartment, located a few steps near the bathroom. A window, at this momet closed and huge, is beside a mysterious rectangular figure on the wall. Abandoned, dusty, and dark; a white sheet covering its contents. ]

[A deafening silence splits through the apartment, as slick as a butter knife as ridiculously cynical as if routine. Seen from the bed a figure emerges from the dark sheets as if rising from a deep slumber. The figure's grace is hidden by a dark hoodie, covered considerably. A young woman of 17 years old walks quietly and effortlessly to the bathroom located near the front door behind the bed. From the bathroom the young woman looks into the mirror with an expression similar to disappointment, fear, and most importantly sleep deprived. Terribly worn with what seems of distress. Yet her face is beyond beautiful. High cheek bones, rosy lips, big hazel eyes almost as if a chocolate swirl, long eyelashes, and mid back length hair.]

"I get tired of seeing this face every morning. You'd think after all this time I would have withered away by now... [Looks down, next to the bed is a night stand with a picture. It shows a healthy young man and woman smiling. She is in his lap smiling toothily looking beautifully at the camera paying no attention to the handsome young man staring lovingly at her.]

[She whispers almost breathlessly as if sucking on air] "Stupid, when are you coming for me?"

[As if on cue a ring tone throughout the room can be heard,

"So I stand, all alone  
with no chance, on my own  
will I just sustain, moving on in vain?  
Cause this glow, you and I  
Have come to know, is a lie  
And we must move on"]

Young woman: [In a harsh tone] "This is so tiring, y'know? What. Do you people still not know what time it is here?"

Caller: [Not at all seeming a taken back, almost even sounding a bit amused] "Isn't this how it always is? You make it seem as though I were bothering you. But we both know quite differently right? [Caller laughs because they both know that was more of a statement rather than a question] [A bit more serious] Come. You know where, as always. I'll be waiting as always. Its what you were waiting for me to say, right? So just come."

Young woman: [**embarrassed**] I... [A bit guilty and distressed] you know I'm not a morning person, why call so early. I'll come as soon as I can...I.... [An anxious silence]

Caller: [**curious**] ...[then suddenly smiles through his voice] what is it? Do you have something to say? Quickly. Spit it out. [Small silence then laughs teasingly] Ah~~~ How long has it been since we've seen each other? Wasn't it last month? 'I've missed you, and think about you every waking moment. I can't wait to see you.' Was that were you trying to say?

Young Woman: [smiling] Asshole, You think you're cute? You think you know everything? I'm on my way just wait. I'm going now! [Mutters] stupid, always teasing people early in the morning, idiot.

Caller: [**laughs**] Okay, okay.... [Thinks carefully and quickly deciding something] "I...I've missed you, and think about you every moment and I'm always watching you. I can't wait to see you.' [Embarrassed] Ah, yea okay. Just hurry the hell up. I'm hanging up."

Young Woman: [An expression of fondenss sweeps over her face in a sudden certainty]

Yes I know, I get it me too. I'm coming, wait for me. [Hangs up, sighs and gets ready]

[Swiftly slips hair into a sloppy high bun and grabs a baseball cap. Slips on a pair of jeans, gray sweat shirt, and a black hoodie. Grabs a set of keys, a wallet, and the cell phone, takes a step towards the door]

[A tear slips down her cheek] "How long can we keep doing this? It's like I can't breathe...its like I'm just walking around half asleep, waiting for his call... [Looks at the time on the cell phone, it reads 7:45 am wipes tear on her sleeve.]

"Better get going, 4 buses is a shit of a long time.''

[Leaves without a single glance.]

[As the door closes silently, it reads 07193 Joo Tenten]


End file.
